iShark Attack
by Tori Nicole
Summary: Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to the beach during the summer. But while their enjoying their time in the water, one of the iCarly kids has something happen to them that will change them forever. Seddie! Rated T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"_C'mon guys it'll be fun!" Carly begged._

" _Yeah sure, why stay in an air conditioned apartment when we can go out in to the boiling sun?" I said. Note the sarcasm._

"_Sam..." Carly sighed. _

"_What? Is Princess Puckett too lazy to get her ass off the couch for once?" Freddie said._

"_You better watch it Benson.." I glared at him. He shrugged and turned back to Carly._

"_Are we going to the beach or not?" He asked._

"_Yes, we're going. Now get up Sam!" She scolded, and pointed at me._

"_Alright mother." I sighed and rolled my eyes._

"_Sam where's your bathing suit?" Carly questioned._

" _I'm wearing it, it's not like i'm going swimming though." I said._

" _I bet little Sammy here is afraid she'll drown." Freddie said, in a voice that made him sound like he was talking to a baby._

"_Don't call me that Benson, unless you WANT to drown." I kicked his shin._

"_SAM!" He yelled, moaning in pain._

"_Whatever lets just go." I said as I walked towards the door and opened it. Carly helped Fredward up after he was on the floor in pain. I grinned at the fact that he was hurt. _

_We all left to the beach. Carly was carrying a huge bag with sun-screen and towels. I had a big surfboard, so did Fredward. _

_Freddie's POV_

_After we finally got Sam off her lazy ass and Carly helped me up after Sam kicked my shin, we headed for the beach. Spencer was in Yakima with his and Carly's grandfather teaching him "the art of scuplting and how it soothes the mind", as Spencer put it._

_When we got to the beach, Sam took out her towel from Carly's bag and an umbrella. She shoved the rainbow-colored umbrella in to the sand and put her towel down. It was a zebra print towel. Carly took our hers and put it down, hers was hot pink with flowers on it. And mine was a dark blue towel. _

_After a few minutes of lying down and talking about different iCarly segments and how school sucked, we decided to go in the water._


	2. iAm Attacked

**Hey Dolls! So this is the second chapter of iShark Attack! Yipee! Sorry about the 1st chapter being all short and rushed, I just really wanted to get it up, and I am starting iAnorexic now too! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Well.. it's kinda obvious that I dont own iCarly considering i'm like, 12 and all...**

_Freddie's POV_

We decided to go in to the water. I took off my shirt to reveal my 6-pack. I secretly go to the gym a few times each weeom doesn't know, she thinks my abs are from the crappy food she makes because according to her "my little Freddie-bear gets extra strong from my healthy cooking". She doesn't know that when she's not around that I throw the food out.

Carly and Sam began taking off their tops and shorts. I was trying not to stare, but it was hard not to, damn these teenage hormones...

Carly was wearing a light pink bikini with rainbow peace signs everywhere and Sam, holy crap, Sam Puckett's wearing a BIKINI? She looked good in it too... oh shut up! You stupid hormones!. She had a plain black bikini on. I had on grey swim trunks, and I hoped that my little uh... buddy didn't decide to.. you know... after I saw my two best friends basically strip.

"Hey perv what are you looking at?" Sam questioned. I realized I was staring down at her cleavage the whole time.

My eyes shot back up at her face. "Uhm... nothing! Just uh... the sand! Look at all the pretty shells!" I said as I bent down. Crap, no shells over here..

"Yeah, your invisible shells that only nubs like you can see."

"Oh shut up Sam!" I yelled.

"Guys! Can you two please control yourselves? We're supposed to be having fun." Carly said.

Me and Sam both rolled our eyes and headed down to the water, us all carrying our surf boards.

The sand was hot beneath our bare feet, we were all running down to the cool water so our feel wouldn't burn.

All the broken shells near the wet sand hurt our feet even more then the hot sand.

"Ow!" I yelled and grabbed my foot, hopping all around looking like a lunatic. I looked down at my heel and there was a small cut and it was bleeding. The sea salt made it sting even more.

"Shit!" I muttered, looking down at my heel.

"What did wittle Fwedward get a booboo?" Sam said, in her baby voice.

"Actually I did, and it hurts like hell!" I grimaced.

Sam smirked, oh... thanks Sam.

"C'mon Fredaweenie, its not a bullet." Sam yelled as her and Carly ran in to the water. Squealing at first at how cold it was.

I ran in after them, the cut burning and stinging from the sea salt, but I tried to ignore it, I didn't want Sam to tease me more.

"Hey Fredapuss!" Sam said and poked my back.

I turned around. "What?"

She then splashed water in my face and laughed really hard. I wiped the water from my face and as her eyes were closed while she was laughing, I splashed water at her.

She stopped laughing and gave me a death glare. "Oh your gonna pay for that Benson." She grinned and we chased each other. I came up behind her and grabbed her hair, as if I was a 7 year old.

"Let me go Benson or this will be the last time you will EVER see the beach!" She threatened. I wasn't scared of Sam, we were best friends, most of her threats she wasn't strong enough to do.

"Sam, Freddie! Lets go farther into the water!" Carly shouted as she doggie-paddled farther in to the water.

Me and Sam looked at each other and followed her, laughing. Then I stopped her.

"Wanna race?" I challenged.

"Hmm..." Sam said, pretending to think, "what does the loser have to do?". "The loser has to shout that they peed in the water." I said, hoping I would win. Hey, I work out!

"Its a challenge, Benson." So we started "Ready, Set, GO!" I yelled as we raced over to Carly. I was infront of Sam by a few inches, I wasn't going to let her win! But then she swam in front of me and kicked my arm with her foot. "SAM!" I yelled. "There were no rules!" She called as she swam fast to Carly. I picked up my speed and tried to get infront of her. But it was too late, she already won.

"Haha! Suck it Benson!" She said, and did a little victory dance in the water. "Yeah, i'd rather not." I smirked. "Oh whatever, now I think you have to announce something to everyone don't you?" She evilly grinned. I sighed. "I PEED IN THE WATER!" I shouted after a few seconds. Some people gave me weird looks and others just laughed or ignored me. When I looked back at Sam, she was laughing really hard.

"Happy?" I asked. She nodded her head and continued to laugh. "What?" Carly asked? "Me and Freddie raced to you and whoever lost had to scream that!" Sam said while laughing. Carly raised her eyebrow and then shook her head.

We were far down in the water because my feet didn't touch the ground anymore. We all got on our surfboards, lying on our stomachs and moving our hands around in the water.

Sam's body was covered by the water before and now that she was on the surfboard, I could see her cleavage while her body was pressed against the surfboard. Damn hormones. I looked away and shook my head.

"What's your problem Freddison?" Sam asked. "N-nothing.." I stuttered. Crap..

She just shrugged it off and turned back to Carly, while they were talking I swam around on my surfboard, there were small fish in the water that I was looking at. And then, it happened.

"A SHARK!" Carly screamed and started swimming away.

Then, I heard a blood curdling scream.

**DON DON DONNNN! Mwahaha I left you with a cliffhanger! *devilish laugh* Hehe I love yew :3 Please review :) Or the poor Narwhals will lose their smexi horns :(**


End file.
